Goodbye
by Jedhev
Summary: So just a songfic to The Call buy Regina Spektor. Goes with my other story The Army of Narnia but can be read as a stand alone. Set in Narnia and England. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**  
**This is set off the end song to Prince Caspian. Just a random songfic. **  
**_**

**The Call by Regina Spektor**

Edmund couldn't remember how it started or when or why. All he knew was that one day as he gaze around the throne room his gaze settled for the hundredth time on Mollie who sat in one of the alcoves laughing with Lucy. Something in his chest tightened as a young Lord asked her for a dance and she consented. From then on he knew that feeling was there.

Later that night he himself held out his hand to her silently she looked at it and a slow smile spread on her face and she took it, placing her slender hand in his own. He pulled her up from where she was sitting and held her carefully as they danced. The dance itself seemed to last an age but at last it finished and with reluctance he let go of her. she kissed his cheek and skipped off. For the first time that night he felt hope.  
He didn't know when the thought came, or where from. Suddenly it was just there. The first he noticed was one afternoon as his family, with a rare day off were mounting horses to go on a picnic. The guards were milling around as they mounted and then a clattering came down the steps and Mollie emerged from the castle and mounted swiftly. A golden ray from the sun shone around her then, lighting her up like an angel and his thoughts drifted to Mollie beside him. As Queen.

Everyone knew that the King Edmund was good friends with the Lady Mollie. He showed favouritism towards her. Even over the guests who came to Cair Paravel hoping for an alliance. Event he slightest snub towards the young lady would result in the opposite reaction to the one the visitors would be expecting. A chilly glance and a outright refusal to _any_ marriage contracts. Mollie had questioned this once.  
"I care for you Mols, you know that."  
"As I do you" she had replied.

They spent more and more time with each other. I was the normal thing to see the young King walking with the Lady. Or fighting with her. But it wasn't till he confessed that he knew he could never go back. It didn't matter any more. The wars weren't just for Narnia, Aslan and his family now. They were to keep Mollie safe. Safe from harm. Safe with him. It was his silent battle cry as they moved closer to the enemy lines. Sometimes looking sideways he watched as Mollie spurred her horse on riding faster and faster till she was neck and neck with Phillip. She would turn, her helmeted face covered but he would see those blue eyes. A hand would come up and a salute would be made, before they crashed into the enemy lines and he lost in the fray.  
As the battle finished. As he was victorious he called for her and she would appear.  
"I told you that you didn't need to say goodbye" she said with a smile.  
"I know" he would reply.  
"I will always come back when you call me" she replied.

Then everything changed and she was crowned Queen. Nothing hanged really. It was just new responsibilities to manage. Not that Mollie followed rules. Edmund had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't know how to follow rules. Either that or she wouldn't follow rules. He already knew she could handle the responsibility. After all she was Mollie.

He had learnt long ago not to trust people. He trusted her. She never let him down. He trusted her with his life. Even as he rode off to the front lines his army diligently behind him. He knew he could trust her to make sure he would live. A heavy responsibility but one that he could manage.

As they fell through the wardrobe Mollie knew they would get back. As she sat with Edmund on the steps of the Professors manor house she looked at the stars.  
"Pick a star" she said to him.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Follow that star. It won't lead you wrong" she said softly before standing up and running down the track and melting into the darkness. The next day the Pevensive went back to England.  
They exchanged letters. Edmund and Lucy often wrote to Mollie, who kept them informed on the Professor and the happenings of her part of the world. Once she told them that they would come back. Neither of the Pevensies understood if she meant down to the country, to the professors manor or back to Narnia. Mollie wasn't sure what she meant either.

They met up again when Lucy invited her to stay for a week. Edmund and Lucy went to collect her. As she hopped off the train Edmund smiled at her. Ignoring the other passengers who were looking at her with disapproval in their eyes, she ran towards them and hugged them both. As Edmund's chocolate brown eyes met her dark blue ones that feeling came back. The twist of their stomachs. They shared a smile knowing what each other was thinking, and Mollie turned to Lucy. Edmund walked behind them smiling broadly. He wouldn't forget.

He lay awake as the memories appeared before his closed eyes. Mollie skipping down the hall towards him. Them taking a walk together on the beach as the sun haloed Mollie's hair and he couldn't help but kiss her. The time they rode out to battle leaving Mollie at home and every time he thought of her he couldn't help but grow angry at himself for leaving her alone. He knew what it was like to be left at home while someone you cared about was off fighting maybe even dying. He remembered the heavy burden they had shared with their children, the fears and hopes mingled in his mind. He wanted all that again.

Edmund had a funny feeling in his stomach that day. He couldn't help it. Something about him seemed off. He kissed Mollie softly and held her close for a minute.  
"I'll call at lunch" he said, looking in her worried eyes.  
"See you lot tonight" she replied with a smile.  
Then as he walked around the corner he turned to see her a final time, she was smiling at him and waved. He didn't say goodbye. There was no need. He would see her again.

**Well, what do you think. I needed to write a songfic. I NEEDED too. This goes with my main Narnian story 'The Army of Narnia' You don't have to read it, but you can, if you want. Comments are always much appreciated. **

**Ok to the people who reviewed ****_Mr. Perfectionist_**** and ****_catspats31_****. I've been ill for a while (I know it's not an excuse) and haven't been on Fanfiction for a while, only to add my next chapter on my main story. I'm recovering and was on yesterday. I'm sorry! I didn't realise that rule because I have already put up a songfic. Can you tell me if I have to remove that also? It's called 'I Believe in You' Thanks! **

**With thanks.**  
**Jedhev Xxx**


End file.
